Beverage presses are found in several forms. For example, a traditional French press is a device for preparing French press coffee. A French press usually consists of at least a cylindrical jug (usually glass or plastic), a lid, and a press ring disposed beneath the lid and connected to a rod that extends through and above the lid. The press ring may be made of metal or plastic, and includes a filter, often made of fine wire. The press ring is often circular, with a diameter slightly smaller than the diameter of the cylindrical jug, so that the periphery of the press ring contacts the inner wall of the jug, forming a seal. The filter is disposed in the press ring such that the hot liquid and also oils from rough coffee grounds may pass through, but grounds and other debris are stopped.
The operation of a traditional French press is as follows. First, rough ground coffee is placed at the bottom of the jug. Next, a hot liquid is poured into the jug, over the rough ground coffee. The oils from the grounds permeate and infuse the liquid and then, the grounds are “pressed” to the bottom of the jug by the press ring, by means of the rod. The grounds are held at the bottom of the jug by the press ring.
Presently, in order to offer French press coffee, many coffee retailers prepare the coffee using a traditional French press, and then pour the French press coffee into a disposable “to-go” coffee cup, or into a “for here” mug. The disposable caps sold by retailers are usually tapered, often made of paper or Styrofoam®. This manner of preparing French press coffee poses a problem because it typically takes three or four minutes to prepare each cup. Additionally, the French press must be cleaned after each use. This is not efficient or practical for a coffee retailer that depends on a high volume of coffee sales in order to be profitable.
Thus, there is a need for a quick and cost-effective method for serving French press coffee.
One potential solution is to replace the jug of a traditional French press with a disposable “to-go” coffee cup, U.S. Published Patent Application 20050139091 (“Haverstock”), is an example of such systems. In Haverstock, a separate rod and press are used with a disposable cup and dome lid. A hole is pre-fabricated into the dome lid for the rod. The customer must install the press ring in the cup, and then press the rough grounds.
There are multiple problems with Haverstock and similar designs that render it unsatisfactory. First, the hot liquid softens paper cups such that the force of the press ring on the inner wall of the cup flexes walls. The flexing creates space between the press ring and the inner wall of the cup, through which grounds and other debris may pass making the coffee undrinkable. The farther the press ring moves along the tapered length of the disposable cup, the more severe the flexing. This flaw exists whether the disposable cup is made of paper, Styrofoam, or even plastic. Furthermore, the hole in the lid as described by Haverstock allows hot liquid to pour out onto the customer as the cup is tipped.
Thus, there exists a need for a disposable French press that can operate with a typical disposable “to-go” coffee cup.